


On My Side

by ilcocoabean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, More like background noise, Relationship not main aspect of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the exact way to proceed and achieve the best results for hunters under her care. And most of all she knew jobs were to be completed at all costs, having expected nothing less from her hunters as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://emireeboard.tumblr.com/post/58749416463/i-couldnt-decide-whether-to-draw-lindsay-or-this) made by [emireeboard](http://emireeboard.tumblr.com) on tumblr and also by Elysium but with less of the “helpless humans” bit and more underground organizations because I said so. This is only going to be a oneshot but if people like it I guess I'll write more?? Title taken from [Little Pistol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6f9Wc1yFsQ) by Mother Mother which I listened to on repeat while writing to this.
> 
> Read @ [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/15677.html).

Lindsay adjusted the straps on her mask absently as she checked the coordinates on her phone. Geoff had put the marker in himself just before dismissing her and the other hunters. It was probably her tenth run but Geoff was still acting as if it were her first. He had even tried to make Ray tag along with her. Honestly he had to let it go. It wasn't as if she didn't know what the runs were like. She had been an architect for years, planning raids alongside Geoff, Jack, and Ryan. She knew how to take advice and put it into practice. She knew the exact way to proceed and achieve the best results for hunters under her care. And most of all she knew jobs were to be completed at all costs, having expected nothing less from her hunters as well.

Thus there was no reason for Geoff to baby her. He should be taking care of Gavin, his appointed hunter who was hopeless and really should have been replaced by now. He was much better at designing traps than he was at runs.

Rolling her eyes at the extra notes Geoff had tacked onto her phone beside the marker she set off through the ruins of the city, keeping close to the shadows of what little buildings were left. She ran over to a hill of dry dirt and slid down as quietly as she could.

Burnie once told her that it had been different when he was younger. The world she learned of in books and by word of mouth still existed then. Tall buildings of glass and stone, towering above each other in some cities, food never a shortage with places full of it at every corner, and children free to run around without the necessity of a tank strapped to their backs.

**.**

The story goes that the human race depleted all resources on Earth and turned completely to technology in order to survive. The richest of people were sent to space where they lived their lives as they always had: in luxury.

The rest had been forced to continue on Earth under a universal government that had merely one duty: protect what resources were left on the planet. This government became known simply as The Authority. Headed by those few who were in the good graces of the power that lay off-planet. They were known as Enforcers, and they managed everything on the planet. From rations to security of facilities. They were the ones who built Patrols, robots equipped with guns and enough artificial intelligence that could make the decision to blow your head off.

Nevertheless that wasn't what forced the world to move underground. It had been the air. It was toxic and killed many within a couple of years. Living in in the tunnels of the world had been their only means of survival. It became increasingly obvious though that lives couldn't continue properly underneath the ruins of civilization. Sunlight was necessary for humans and so were supplies which could only be obtained through theft. 

In order to facilitate both, tanks had been made. Tanks filled with the right type of plants that could support filtering air at the speed necessary to sustain them for long periods of time on the surface. In fact most of the plants used now had adapted quickly, learning to generate oxygen at a much faster rate. Those lucky enough to have access to other resources used algae or bacteria. But plants had been a universal item people could produce even underground with the help of specialized lamps and filtered water. 

Thus the problem of breathing above had been overcome but supplies had been a trickier task. Around the world organizations popped up, running raids on government-controlled buildings and either selling them for a price or giving them away for alternative methods of payment. Texas was full of organizations of these sorts, however none of them had been very helpful in terms of their prices.

And so Roosterteeth stepped in. Originally a company of five, they had set out to make sure everyone in their immediate surrounding area had access to a couple tanks per family. Later the company grew, gaining technicians, weapons specialists, and others of many trades who wished to help. 

Lindsay had showed up at their doorstep (well, tunnel) with little to show for experience but willing to help and eager to do her part in helping people. They had taken her on, Miles having vouched for her, and it had been hard work ever since. 

She started out listening to tapped conversations of The Authority and learning to control scanners. Later she watched the Architects who planned the raids and offered new insight. She shadowed Hunters whenever they had to do a quick inspection of their devices on the surface. And now two years later she was fully integrated into the Hunter program and had become a hunter herself. She was helping people and there was no other place she'd rather be.

**.**

Lindsay checked her location one last time before stowing her phone away in her waist bag and moving into a crouch. She was at most thirty feet from the building. Gus' intel said this particular location was often guarded and any extraction had to be done so quietly. If she made any noises that alerted those damn robotic assholes that could mean further security later and that would just create problems for everyone.

She picked up her pace, keeping close to the ground, and eyes alert for any sign of movement. Within moments the building came into view. Calling it a “building” was generous though. It was barely even standing; many of the walls had numerous holes, windows were broken and the rubble surrounding it made it downright unapproachable to any sane human being. However it had once been a hospital. Back before the world went to hell Lindsay was sure it looked pristine, sterile, and absolutely wonderful.

She smiled when her earpiece crackled to life, signaling an incoming call. She pressed the button on the side of her mask's straps and waited for the familiar tones of her architect. She blew on the microphone inside of her mask out of habit.

“Ow, ow, ow. Quit it!” Caleb snapped.

“Just checking if the mike works.” Lindsay replied.

“Yeah well it's always going to work so stop doing that.” Lindsay prided herself on how annoyed Caleb's voice sounded. “How does it look down there?”

“Same as always.” Lindsay shrugged despite knowing he wouldn't see it. “What have you got for me?”

“Well radar says there are two Patrols about a quarter of a mile north from you. They seem to be heading toward the warehouse though so you should be fine there. But two miles to the east there's another Patrol making more linear rounds. Not so much time.”

“Gee, sounds like fun.”

Suddenly Geoff's voice cut in roughly. “Get in and get out Lindsay. You've got half an hour to make it back to the rendezvous. Make sure you are there on time.”

“Will do dad.” Lindsay replied, dryly.

She finally came to the nearest hole and slipped inside without thinking twice. She stood up and scanned the room. Mostly empty except for a few overturned and bent chairs. The empty frames of desks were missing pieces of wood and many of the cabinets were as well. She moved on her way, ignoring Caleb's bored directions of where her target was, having already memorized the map in her head.

Down the hall, up the stairs, take a right, up those stairs leading to the second section of the building which was impossible to get to without going through the other sections because the stairs were gone, and finally storage closet in ward C.

She grinned in triumph at the door before taking out her tools. Picking three locks was easy. Those dicks had no idea what they had coming to them. As she heard the final lock click open she turned the handle only to be met with resistance. The door hardly opened an inch.

Lindsay inspected the door with disdain. Well. That was new. “Caleb. How old's our intel on this place?”

“About three days or so. Why?”

Lindsay sighed. “Because there've been a couple upgrades since then.”

“You're kidding me.” Caleb groaned. “What is it?”

“They added in two latches on the other side which means it isn't the main entrance to this place.”

Lindsay heard the unmistakable sound of Geoff cursing in the background followed by a hasty, “No, Gavin this isn't about you. Shut up you're fine.”

“Can you see the entrance from where you are?” Caleb asked, frustration clear in his voice.

“Negative.” Lindsay gritted her teeth and stepped back.

“Head back Lindsay,” Geoff's voice said sternly. “Ray's already there and setting up further bugs for us, you can do that.”

She snapped her mouth shut, an evident pout set there. She looked up and suddenly an idea formed in her head. “Caleb what have we got on the air ducts?”

“Uhh.” He sounded a little confused. “They're clean last time we checked but that could have changed too.”

“Is there a vent in that closet?”

Caleb made a small hum of interest. “Looks like there is. It's just a drop inside. But I don't recommend it.” Caleb suddenly turned firm. “They've started to bug those places especially and in small spaces like that, it could result in something bad.”

“Yeeaaaaah,” Lindsay said elongating the word as she rolled her eyes. “But if I manage to drop in and shut the vent before they get me I'll get the stuff and just bust through the door.”

“Yes but then you'll alert the Patrol which is at most twenty minutes from your location.” Caleb argued. “I repeat Lindsay. Do not take that action.”

She sighed, knowing full well that Caleb was right. That would just turn this place into a fortress along the lines of the warehouse. Any attempts made were always met with defeat and either fines or imprisonment. She glared at the door.

“Can I at least check for bugs before we rule the possibility out?”

“Do you have the scanner?” Caleb asked. “Because if you do, it's better if you do rounds around the entire place. Maybe we can mess with some of their other stuff.”

Lindsay grinned at that idea. Ever since they learned how to jam their security cameras they'd been itching for other ways to mess with The Authority. She glanced around and saw an empty crate just a few feet down the hall. She dragged it over directly under the vent and then stepped on top of it.

Reaching into her waist bag, she pulled out a round device no bigger than her palm. Ryan had designed the scanner to mimic what he called a roomba. He had tried to explain the concept of how it had been used as a vacuum but that had merely confused her because upon hearing the word “vacuum” she immediately thought of the large tubes of The Authority used to search underground for fugitives. They'd scan the face of any living being they came across and if they found their target they'd pull the person out, wires stringing him along and often causing his death via head trauma or blood loss.

However Ryan's little scanner was something else. Not anything like a vacuum. It had been made smaller than their original namesakes and their insides were equipped with audio and visual sensors that recorded and sent everything back as encrypted data and then self-destructed quietly by way of a minor detonation within their heavy armor. She turned it over and clicked on the button directly in the center of its underside. It glowed green for a moment before the light vanished and the wheels popped up.

“Scanner is online.” Lindsay said. “Have you got its signal Caleb?”

“Locking on in just two seconds... Okay, looks good.”

“Sending it in now.” Lindsay reached up, thankful for the fact that the diffuser was a round one instead of a square, and pushed the scanner inside the duct.

“Feed is coming in,” Caleb said into her ear. “Picking up signals of bugs just above the vent in the closet. They don't seem to have noticed the scanner... Okay sending it to another area. It's picking up signals in other places of the building.”

“Really?” Lindsay murmured in interest. “Where's our little buddy headed?”

“Back the way you came actually.” Caleb replied. “That's strange. We haven't gotten any records of other closed off areas in this location.”

“Well let's find out more.” Lindsay jumped off the crate.

“Shit. No.”

Lindsay crouched out of habit and waited for Caleb's voice to return.

“Lindsay get out of there. The bugs in the second area have found the scanner. It's going to self destruct but it's receiving signals of the alerts the bugs are sending out.”

“Fuck.” Lindsay took off at a run, jumping over boxes and rubble. “That Patrol you mentioned earlier. How much time do I have?”

“They're closing in about a hundred yards out. The other is still half a mile away. Take the exit through Ward B and circle around through the dumps. You should lose them there.”

Lindsay ran down the steps, skipping every couple of them. She stepped out into the hallway and took a quick right heading for the other ward. The hole there wasn't too far from the dumps but she'd have to run straight out into the open. Hopefully the Patrols were on foot and not by air otherwise she was screwed.

She reached the hole and took a moment to crouch in it's shadow and glance outside. Her mask was digging uncomfortably into her cheek and the ache in her back was sharp and throbbed painfully under the edge of the box on her back. Lindsay had to remember to remind Jack about his promise to look into padding them. Anything to make it easier when running.

Nothing seemed to be around just yet so she headed out, at a full out run, ducking across the plain of dirt and scattered rocks. Just up ahead were the dumps of machinery. She was almost there.

Behind her she heard the unmistakable sound of blades cutting through the air. Fuck. Of course it was a helicopter.

She jumped behind the safety of a hill full of broken electrical boxes. She looked around, breathing hard and intent on finding her way out. She almost screamed when a hand closed around her wrist.

“You punk bitch!” Lindsay breathed angrily, punching the familiar curls of her fellow Hunter. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Michael rolled his eyes from behind his goggles. “Shut up, Geoff sent me.”

“Geoff!” Lindsay practically wailed into her microphone, feeling angry blotches of red heat on her cheeks “I know my way out of here.”

“Just move it you two.” Geoff replied curtly. “That chopper doesn't look like it saw you but don't stick around.”

“Got it chief.” Michael said, tugging on Lindsay's wrist. “Let's go.”

Lindsay yanked her arm away and stomped on ahead of him. This was embarrassing. She did not need an escort out of her own operation. She would have a word with Geoff once they got back to headquarters.

Behind her Michael sighed dramatically. “I didn't beg to come help, you know.”

“Oh shut up,” Lindsay snapped.

**.**

“What the hell was that?!” Lindsay slammed her goggles down on Geoff's desk. “I did not request back-up.”

“No, you didn't.” Geoff agreed. “But considering the circumstances it was decided that you needed help.”

“Bullshit.” Lindsay bit out. “I had everything under control.”

“You had six Patrols on your ass.” Geoff said flatly, crossing his arms. “Not even Gavin has had that many on him and he—”

“I was already out of the perimeter by the time they were there!” Lindsay felt her entire body shaking with anger.

“Lindsay sit down.” Geoff said calmly.

She glared at the chair he looked at pointedly. After a few moments of her silent defiance and his patient look, she slumped down into it, pulling her tank off as she went, and holding it in front of her protectively. Geoff folded his hands as he waited for her breathing to even out.

“Michael was sent because by the time the alert went out the Patrol that was at most twenty minutes away managed to cut that distance in less than two. Michael was nearby, checking our bugs. We did not specifically choose him.”

Lindsay felt herself deflate a little. There was silence as she stared at her goggles lying on Geoff's desk. He had given them to her, for her first run, saying they had once been his wife's.

“You did good.” Geoff said quietly. “The scanner managed to trace most of the bugs in that place so the next time we manage to make it in there, we might be able to find out what they're hiding. Go get something to eat. We're debriefing in an hour.”

**.**

Lindsay wandered into the mess hall. Michael, Ray and Gavin had gathered at a table along with Ryan and Jack. Caleb however was no where to be found. She picked up a tray and after receiving her ration, made her way over to them.

“Hey,” Ray greeted. “If you're looking for Caleb I think I just saw him leave.”

“He's still in the Operations Room, looking over the data the bugs brought in.” Jack offered.

“Jack!” Gavin cried out, exasperated. “We weren't supposed to tell her that!”

“She was going to find out eventually,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Might as well get on her good side.”

“Shut up,” Lindsay replied. “I'm not going to kill him or anything.”

“And people say I'm the angry one.” Michael muttered

“Well you are,” Ryan said, moving his spoon around his soup. “Everyone knows that. You probably rubbed off of Lindsay. She was such a sweet girl before she met you.”

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. “Right, guess I'll go see him, make sure he knows I'm not angry or whatever. See you bitches later.”

**.**

Lindsay held her tray in one hand and pushed open the door a peek. Sure enough she saw the unmistakable cap on top of Caleb's head bent over a tablet. She opened the door wide enough and slipped inside, letting it shut quietly behind her. She moved into the seat next to him and set her tray on the table. She picked up a spoonful of stew and slurped it loudly.

“You know,” Lindsay began. “I didn't see you when I came in.”

Caleb said nothing as he hunched over closer to the screen in front of him, numbers and maps dancing over the screen.

“Architects are supposed to check on their hunters, make sure they bring back all their equipment. Do a little debrief. You know... that sort of stuff. I distinctly recall doing the same for you.”

Caleb sighed and set the tablet in his lap before reaching for the wheels on his chair. Lindsay reached out and stopped him before he could roll away.

“I know you're pissed off at me.” Caleb said, quiet. “You're angry I didn't stop Geoff from sending Michael.”

“Whoa there,” Lindsay pulled her hand away in mock surrender. “I never said that.”

“You practically said it over the mike.” Caleb said gesturing toward the computer stations across from them. “The way you yelled at Michael and Geoff. Of course you were mad at me.”

“Caleb,” Lindsay sighed. “I'm not angry at you. I'm pissed, yeah but I'm mostly angry at Geoff. Well I was. Not anymore. I found out what happened. Those Patrols had a chopper, Michael was closest so—”

“Yeah but I didn't tell you,” Caleb muttered. “I saw them moving and I just... I was so worried about you going the right way I didn't even realize they were already on you until Geoff came over to my monitor and saw them. If I had seen them then you could have made the call for back-up yourself and I didn't even...”

Lindsay set her bread down and reached over for his hand. “Hey.” She said quietly. “It's okay. It happens.”

“But it shouldn't have.” Caleb replied, dully.

“Well then guess you'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again.” Lindsay shrugged. “You're a good Architect Caleb, so stop thinking you aren't.”

“Geoff's better at it than me,” Caleb pointed out.

“That's because he's been working here for over ten years. He made this entire devision from scratch back when it was just him, Jack, and Gus. Of course he's going to be better at it.” Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Though to be honest if I had Geoff I'd probably just let them catch me. He really doesn't know how to let a girl have fun.”

“He's just worried about you.” He replied. “Geoff worries about all of us.”

“I know.” Lindsay sighed.

They were quiet for a moment. Caleb rolled his chair back and forth a little, Lindsay recognizing it for the comfort habit it was, said nothing. Instead she reached for her soup eagerly.

“Hey did you bring any food for me?”

“Nope.” She grinned.

“You suck.” Caleb groaned.

She laughed before reaching over and tossing her bread onto his lap. “That should hold you for a while.”

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”


End file.
